The present disclosure relates a positioning system, a communication device, and a positioning method.
In recent years, navigation devices have been in widespread use, each of which shows a route from a current position to a destination based on position information acquired by a GPS (Global Positioning System) and the like. Of those, most of car navigation devices mounted on vehicles were each used by being fixed to the vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as fixed-navigation device). On the other hand, there have recently appeared navigation devices that can be attached and detached easily, and can be carried around (hereinafter, referred to as PND (Personal Navigation Device)).
In addition, with improvements in electronics technology, many of the functions that the navigation device provides become realizable by using a compact electronic component. Accompanied therewith, the function that the navigation device provides becomes realizable as a function of a portable device such as a mobile phone and a smartphone.
Among navigation devices, there is a navigation device that can provide position information to even a place not reached by a radio wave of the GPS by autonomous navigation using, in addition to absolute position information using the GPS, information of a relative position based on speed information, angular velocity information, and the like which are acquired from a sensor and the like (for example, JP 2010-078595A).